


恋爱本质09

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质09

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你 

比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质Chapter.9 堂本先生，化解危机！

 

今夜，是个不同寻常的夜晚。

 

因为他堂本光一，犯错了，惹得男朋友不高兴了。

 

事情要回到两天前，光一的新舞台召开了记者发布会。来者又多又杂，在安保人员交接班的空隙，有痴汉潜入了堂本光一的乐屋。不过机警的光一第一时间发现了空气里的异常，把可怕的事情扼杀在了摇篮里。

可这件事，他没有告诉堂本刚。

 

那堂本刚是怎么知道的呢？

 

时间再回到今天，事情发生后的第二天，堂本刚中午在自己家里看新闻看到的。

 

看到消息的瞬间，他都不敢相信自己的眼睛。发生这么大的事情，这个人昨天还和自己一起吃饭，竟然不告诉自己！？怒气冲冲的拿起了手机给堂本光一打电话，也不像之前一样考虑对方是不是在忙。

 

“你今晚过来，再见！”

 

就这么一句，堂本光一在电话那头唉声叹气，情绪一下子降落到冰点。小熊猫生气了，完蛋了，小熊猫生气了。

 

收工之后，光一在外边磨蹭了好久，买了堂本刚喜欢的水果蛋糕，还把pan接了过来，手里卷着几本音乐杂志。在堂本刚家门前犹豫了几秒，伸手敲了门。在敲完第二下准备敲第三下时，门就开了。

 

一只手还停在空中，门缝里露出堂本刚的半张脸，堂本光一带着些讨好意味的笑了笑。

 

刚的目光，在光一身上扫来扫去，在看到这张脸的时候，怒气就消了些。再看到可爱的pan和自己喜欢的草莓蛋糕，差点忘了自己找他来干嘛。

 

“pan酱~好久不见，想我了吗~~~”

面对pan酱是热情似火。

“你也进来吧，东西放到餐桌上就行。”

面对光一是瞬间换冷脸。

 

堂本光一乖乖的换了鞋，放好东西，又脱了外套，才去客厅找了刚。

 

这时候pan已经自己在玩了，堂本刚一个人坐在地毯上，朝着餐厅的方向发呆，看到光一出来才回神。

 

“tsuyoshikun，你这会儿……吃蛋糕吗？”

 

堂本光一绝对有魔力，堂本刚心里想。不然怎么本来想揍他一顿的火气，这会儿全部蔫了呢？

 

“欧桑你过来坐……”说完拍拍自己旁边的坐垫。

 

大猫在身边乖乖正座好，这时堂本刚也开口了。

 

“欧桑，你是不是觉得我很……弱小，不能保护你？

 

“我没有很大块的肌肉，也没有很强的握力，也没有一直健身，走在大街上被小偷抢了我也一定是追不回来的那个。

 

“可是有时候我也在想，我就必须要追回来吗？或者说，我就必须要成为直接和恶势力抗争，很有保护力的样子吗？每个人都不一样，有些人有那个劲儿和能力，我没有，那我就毫无价值了吗？”

 

光一想申辩什么，可是堂本刚一句接着一句，根本不给他机会。

 

“欧桑为什么不告诉我呢？肯定是怕我担心啊，我知道的，这么简单的事情，我肯定懂。可是欧桑你再想一下，我不可能去和痴汉打架，也没法第一时间在你身边。我能为你做的，只有你告诉我之后我再安慰你。我想要安慰你，可前提是你告诉我，而不是我看新闻知道。

 

“我知道你很强大，不管是身体还是内心。可是遇到这样的事情，你内心里就没有一丝波澜吗？你知不知道，看起来平静的湖面下方，都可能会有暗流翻涌。如果你并没有真的放下呢？如果你还有心理阴影呢？你有深入的考虑过吗？”

 

堂本刚声音里只有坚定，没有哀求。他没有哭丧着向光一要求，让他依靠自己，也没有展示自己软弱的一面惹人心疼。他站在和光一平等的高度告诉他自己在恋爱中扮演的角色，他不觉得保护只有面对面对抗这一种方式，来自恋人的关怀也是一种保护。比起直接击碎所谓“伤害”，他更擅长的是为光一披上一层心灵的、情感的保护膜。这就是他堂本刚应该做，并且要做的事。

 

“明明有一片可以停靠休息的地方，为什么不来避避风浪呢？你不来找我的话，我存在的价值，会被削弱的。

 

“我看到新闻的瞬间差点要吓死，仔细一看还是前天的事。昨天一起吃饭我也完全没发现什么，你隐藏这么好干什么？是给将来出轨不被我发现做准备吗？”

 

看到堂本光一低下的脑袋，堂本刚突然想逗逗他。

 

“不是的，tsuyoshi，我没有……”

 

看到堂本刚脸上隐隐的笑意，光一也说出了自己的想法。

 

“我不告诉你，就是怕你担心，吃不好睡不好状态不好。但是我觉得你刚才说的有道理，是我欠考虑了，我以为自己的想法是为你好。但是可能谈恋爱最不需要这样的温柔了吧，tsuyoshi想知道我的一切状态，我以后不管遇到什么都会如实汇报。我不想看自己南辕北辙，最后还是看到担心的事情发生。

 

“所以，我以后一定会坦诚的和你汇报。请你，相信我！”

 

堂本刚觉得心灵被净化了一样，和堂本光一谈恋爱真的很轻松，也很开心。这个人会直接说出自己的想法，毫无保留。最开始还觉得这个直球欧桑有点羞耻，但时间一长才发现，原来自己可以和这样的人很好的恋爱啊。在堂本光一的感染下，一直把感受藏着掖着的堂本刚，也变得明朗了许多。

 

“我很开心，也很感谢，koichi桑愿意听我说我的想法，还愿意自己改正。我还没有那么像你一样，可以把什么感受都说出来……”

 

“没关系的，我也很开心，tsuyoshikun会和我说自己的考虑。”

堂本光一心里乐开花了，拉起堂本刚的手就亲了一下。他不会一次性奢求太多，能看到现在这样开朗的刚，他已经很开心了。心墙不是一天推倒的，堂本刚心里的那座冰山，他会用一辈子去融化，让冰原变得永远春暖花开。他要一辈子护着他的宝贝，让这份双向的温暖，在他们两个人的世界里生生不息。

 

两只手交叠在一起，同款的对戒上，那两颗不起眼的红蓝小钻在灯光下熠熠生辉，闪耀着的是他们两的爱。

 

 

 

下一篇正片完结啦~~~

还有两个车的番外

（对，就是正文里被我一笔带过的那两夜）

不过估计要让大家稍稍等一下下了

我还在研究外链接

然后下周一有个小考试

要好好看几天书

感谢能看到这里的你

感谢小红心小蓝手

比心心


End file.
